Severus Snape et l'art de la guerre
by Mitsuki Snape
Summary: TRADUCTION de CypressWand - Après sa mort, Severus décide de retourner dans le monde des vivants, à partir de l'été 1975. Avec son esprit d'adulte, et sa connaissance de la guerre prochaine, dans le corps d'un ado de 15 ans, il retrouve sa place auprès de Lily, et une nouvelle position au sein du monde sorcier. / Severus x Lily (No character bashing) !IN PROGRESS!


**Note de la traductrice (Ndt) :**

**Disclaimer** : Les droits d'auteur dont le monde de Harry Potter est greffé, appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

La traduction a été entamée par Just Paul In Here, avec l'accord de Cypress Wand. Paul n'a pas eu l'occasion de la finir, je la continue avec l'accord de l'auteur et la traductrice.

Les douze premiers chapitres seront basés sur la traduction de Just Paul In Here. J'y apporterai néanmoins quelques modifications.

Le texte original en anglais, **écrit par Cypress Wand**n'est plus disponible sur le web. L'auteur l'a retiré, et donc même si 196 des chapitres ont été sauvé, la traduction ne pourrait être complète.

Cypress Wand est en pleine réécriture de ses chapitres, et a décidé de continuer également l'histoire (qui comportait déjà un peu plus de 200 chapitres).

L'auteur n'écrit pas dans sa langue maternelle. Il peut donc y avoir parfois des tournures de phrases ou expressions, assez étrange.

Ceci est ma première traduction, merci de ne pas être trop sévère.

J'apprécie les commentaires, les critiques constructives et tous conseils pour la traduction ?

Les commentaires relatifs à l'histoire seront transmis à l'auteur via

**Avertissement de l'auteur (A/N) :**

Cette fanfiction contiendra des abus, l'usage de drogue, des contenus psychologique et sexuels, d'où le rating M. Il contiendra également des insultes et des références aux années 70. Je mettrai des avertissements sur chaque chapitre qui contiendrait des abus, mais pas du sexe, car je ne considère pas le sexe comme un acte honteux. (Cela dit, le viol est un thème qui ne sera PAS développé dans cette histoire).

C'est une histoire au rythme lent, ce qui signifie qu'il y aura BEAUCOUP de développement des personnages. Severus/Lily est préétabli mais il faudra du temps avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble dans cette histoire. Non, cette histoire ne finira pas par 'ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfant, fin'. Elle ira bien au-delà.

**Petit spoiler**, l'histoire démarre vraiment après le chapitre 8. Avant cela, Severus essaye de tout révéler à Dumbeldore et Lily mais finit par ne pas le faire.

J'ai toujours admiré J. K. Rowling pour son abilité à créer des personnages aussi complexes, et je veux être à sa hauteur, c'est pourquoi j'essaye de faire la même chose.

Les personnages finiront par faire de bonnes et de mauvaises choses, mais aucun ne sera explicitement hués.

Un de mes points positifs est que je publie régulièrement donc vous n'aurez pas à attendre des mois entre chaque chapitre, et finir par oublier de quoi l'histoire parlait.

Les critiques constructives et les compliments sont toujours les bienvenus ! (S'il vous plait, dites-moi ce que vous pensez, même si c'est de manière anonyme. J'apprécie vraiment).

Enjoy ! ?

**Chapitre 1 : Poisson rouge**

'Regarde… Moi'

Les yeux verts qui avait un jour appartenu à Lily regardaient intensément les siens.

Était-ce de l'inquiétude qu'il voyait dans ses yeux ? Ou de la pitié ?

Putain, pourquoi cela aurait-il de l'importance.

Le venin du serpent courait dans ses veines, baignant son corps brisé dans un feu invisible qui lui rappelait le sortilège Doloris. Un sort qu'il avait souvent subi sous la main du seigneur des ténèbres. La douleur n'était rien comparé à la mort de Lily. La douleur ne signifiait plus rien à présent.

Les souvenirs avaient commencé à s'écouler hors de lui, et il put sentir le verre froid d'une fiole de potion pressée contre son visage. Il pouvait seulement espérer que la progéniture de Potter serait assez intelligente pour comprendre l'importance des souvenirs qu'il lui était en train de lui donner.

Rien n'avait plus d'importance à présent. Le garçon était destiné à mourir bientôt. C'était la conjuration d'un mauvais sort d'être à nouveau le porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. C'était un tel oxymore qu'il ait à le faire une nouvelle fois au moment final de sa propre mort. Comme si sa mort était l'héritage de sa vie qui se répandait comme une dégoutante maladie vénérienne.

Il ferma les yeux. Son esprit sombra, plus longtemps conscient des trois étudiants agenouillés à ses côtés, tentant dans une piètre tentative d'arrêter la blessure dans son cou de saigner. Le sang avait déjà rempli ses poumons, taché ses mains et teinté son esprit.

Comme c'était étrange ? Il s'était attendu à être complètement entouré par les ténèbres, mais à la place tout était lumineux. Y-avait-il une vie après la mort finalement ?

S'il avait pu grogner, il l'aurait fait. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était une suite à son existence déjà misérable.

Ses yeux commencèrent à s'ajuster à la lumière, et la première chose qui apparut devant ses yeux était un… un bocal à poisson.

Il roula les yeux et laissa échapper un soupire. Pas sa mère, ni un être divin, ou même ce foutu Dumbeldore lui-même était apparu pour le guider. Au lieu de ça, il se tenait abandonné dans un endroit abandonné avec un foutu poisson-poisson rouge.

Son scepticisme s'était transformé en de la curiosité. Il plaçait ses mains autour du bocal. Le bocal semblait bien plus grand dans ses mains qu'il n'avait pensé initialement. Ou était-ce ses mains qui étaient plus petites qu'avant.

'Pip ?' il murmura au petit poisson. 'Est-ce toi ?'

'Je vois que vous avez trouvé Francis !' dit une voix gaie et familière derrière lui. Severus fit presque tomber le bocal, le rattrapant juste à temps avant qu'il ne se brise par terre. Devant lui se tenait une version plus grande et plus jeune du… 'Professeur Slughorn' sa voix semblait aigu à ses oreilles, infantile même.

'Ah, oui mon cher garçon. C'est bon de te revoir à nouveau' Slughorn lui tapota l'épaule de manière rassurante. Il leva les yeux vers le professeur, en tenant fermement le bocal, ne voulant pas risquer un autre (presque) accident.

'Monsieur, où sommes-nous ?' Encore une fois, sa voix semblait aigue. Pendant une seconde, il se demanda pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait se préoccuper par de telles questions pour le moment.

Slughorn lui sourit. 'Je pense qu'il serait plus simple si tu me disais où nous sommes'.

La lumière avait commencé à s'atténuer devant eux, et il se retrouva debout sur la berge d'une rivière.

Slughorn regarda autour, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il regardait. 'Où as-tu dit que nous étions, Severus ?'

'Les rives de Carbone-les-mines, le long de la tamise. J'ai grandi ici.'

Le visage de Slughorn s'assombrit à sa vue.

La berge était dans le même état négligé que dans les souvenirs de Severus. Sale et luisant de tous les déchets que produisaient les usines sur la rive opposée.

'De tous les lieux, pourquoi celui-ci ?' demanda Slughorn.

'J'avais l'habitude de venir tout le temps ici avec…' Il mordit ses lèvres et baissa les yeux sur le poisson rouge entre ses bras. Pip était un cadeau de Noël de Lily. Le tout premier cadeau de Noël qu'on lui ait jamais donné. C'était pour lui tenir compagnie les jours où elle n'était pas là qu'elle lui avait dit. Avoir Pip avec lui avait été un grand réconfort.

'Est-ce que tu voudrais t'asseoir ?' Slughorn lui envoya un regard compatissant, comme s'il comprenait ce qui se passait dans son esprit.

Ils s'assirent sous un chêne. Le même que celui où Lily et lui s'étaient si souvent assis tous les deux, se cachant du chaud soleil d'été. Il plaça le bocal à poisson en face de lui sur l'herbe et le regarda pendant un moment, essayant d'y laisser tout sombrer.

'J'ai pensé que c'était Francis pendant un instant,' dit finalement Slughorn, 'mais maintenant je vois que ça n'est pas le cas..'

'Qui était Francis ?' demanda Severus.

'Un poisson que Lily m'avait offert, après qu'elle ait appris que ma femme était décédée.' Slughorn regarda avec envie le poisson de Severus. 'J'ai trouvé un bocal sur mon bureau un matin, avec juste un peu d'eau dedans. Il y avait un pétale de lys à la surface. Quand je l'ai regardé, il a coulé, et avant qu'il n'atteigne le fond, il s'est transformé en un tout petit poisson.' Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux à ce souvenir.

'Est-ce que celui-là aussi est mort, la nuit où Lily…'

Severus secoua la tête. Une boule commençait à se former dans sa gorge. 'Pip est mort l'été après mes BUSEs, des mains de mon père.'

Il n'arrivait pas à en croire lui-même. Après ces années passées à faire face à la mort et au désespoir, il commençait à se sentir sentimental à propos d'un stupide poisson rouge.

'Est-ce que vous êtes mort aussi, dans la bataille ?' fit Severus pour détourner la conversation.

Slughorn hocha la tête. 'Ça ne me dérange pas tellement. J'ai vécu une longue et heureuse vie, contrairement à toi.'

'Je ne demandais pas votre pitié,' ricana Severus.

Slughorn ignora sa remarque. 'Toi et Lily, je sais qu'en tant que professeur on n'est pas supposé avoir de favoris, mais vous deux formaient un couple amusant.'

Severus roula des yeux. 'Lily et moi n'avions jamais été un couple.'

'Vous agissiez pour sûr comme cela,' rit Slughorn. 'Juste comme ma femme et moi le faisions. C'était aussi une fille de Gryffondor, juste comme l'était Lily.' Slughorn ferma les yeux, comme s'il essayait de se souvenir.

'Ça m'a brisé le coeur de voir comment votre amitié à tous les deux s'est finie. J'aurais aimé vous voir vous marier. Vous aviez l'air bon l'un pour l'autre.'

'Un peu trop tard pour ça, non ?' dit Severus sarcastiquement.

'Pas vraiment Severus, pas vraiment.'

'Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé signifier ?'

'Ça veut dire que tu as le choix Severus. Vous pouvez soit poursuivre votre chemin, comme je l'ai fait, ou revenir en arrière pour tout régler.'

'Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.'

'Ça veut dire, Severus, si ça ne te dérange pas que je cite ici William Blake, que dans l'univers il y a des choses connues, et des choses inconnues, et entre il y a des portes.'

Severus réfléchit un moment, essayant de traiter les informations qu'il venait d'apprendre. 'Pourquoi voudrais-je retourner dans cette satané guerre ? Je n'en ai pas déjà fait assez ?'

'Qui a dit quoique ce soit à propos de retourner dans la guerre, Severus?'

'Toute ma vie a tourné autour de la guerre,' Severus éleva la voix. 'Quelle différence cela ferait-il ?'

'Comme je l'ai dit,' répondit Slughorn calmement. 'Ce n'est pas pendant la guerre que tu retourneras.'

'Ma mère est partie. Lily est partie. Merde, même la plupart de mes amis Mangemorts sont partis. Je n'ai plus rien à retrouver.'

'Tu as tout à retrouver Severus bien au contraire, parce que tu as le choix.'

Severus fronça les sourcils. 'Je ne comprends toujours pas.'

'Suis-moi.' Slughorn se leva et marcha jusqu'à la berge du fleuve tandis que Severus lui emboîtait le pas.

'Regarde-toi.' Slughorn pointa le fleuve qui s'écoulait calmement.

Autant que l'eau trouble le permettait, son reflet lui montrait le visage d'un jeune homme, plutôt que celui usé et cireux auquel il s'était habitué.

C'était la première fois qu'il remarquait qu'il portait une chemise marron trop grande avec un jean à l'air élimé. Des choses qu'il n'avait plus porté depuis qu'il était adolescent.

Il leva les yeux vers Slughorn. 'Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivera, si je retourne en arrière ?'

Slughorn secoua la tête. 'Même si je le savais, je ne te le dirais pas. C'est ton choix, et tu dois le faire seul.'

'J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir.'

Slughorn hocha la tête en comprenant et se rassit sous le chêne, regardant avec satisfaction le petit poisson rouge.

Il avait la chance de revenir en arrière. De revoir Lily. De revoir sa mère. Il aurait même une chance de changer le cours de l'histoire.

Une feuille tomba du chêne, et atterrit doucement devant lui sur la surface de l'eau, créant de petites ondes alors qu'elle dérivait avec le courant. Il suffirait de changer un seul acte. Un seul mot. Une seule pensée.

Il se retourna pour voir Slughorn, qui berçait maintenant le bocal entre ses mains.

'Comment je reviens en arrière professeur ?' demanda Severus.

Slughorn eut l'air heureux. 'Si tu souhaites venir avec moi, tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est de t'avancer dans la clairière, mais si tu veux revenir en arrière, tu dois t'avancer dans la rivière.'

Severus gémit. 'Je ne sais pas nager.'

'Tu n'es pas supposé le faire.'

Son regard était verrouillé dans celui de son vieux professeur. 'Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il faut que je me noie ?'

'Mourir est aussi facile que de s'endormir. Vivre cependant,' Slughorn haussa les épaules, 'pas tant que ça.'

'Putain fantastique,' grimaça Severus. 'Je suis là, à peine mort depuis une heure, juste pour vivre une autre mort douloureuse pour pouvoir vivre à nouveau.'

Slughorn rit. 'Ça ne semble pas un peu ironique, non ?'

Severus se leva, prit une grande respiration et soupira. 'Prenez bien soin de Pip pour moi, s'il-vous-plaît ?'

'Es-tu sûre de ne pas vouloir l'emmener avec toi ?'

'Les poissons ne se noient pas, n'est-ce pas ?'

Slughorn rit et eut l'air ravis. 'Bien sûr mon ami. Je pense que ma femme va beaucoup l'aimer.'

Sans un autre regard en arrière, Severus s'avança dans l'eau froide. Il avait déjà de l'eau jusqu'à la taille quand Slughorn l'appela.

'Severus.'

Il regarda autour de lui pour voir l'homme debout à l'orée de la clairière, l'aquarium tenu sous un bras. 'Si vous me voyez, l'autre moi, vous voudriez bien aller à une de ses fêtes pour moi ? Il aime vous avoir à ses côtés.'

Severus hocha la tête. 'Je promets.'

Slughorn fit un signe de la main avant de disparaître dans la clairière.

Severus marcha jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne touchent plus le fond du fleuve, puis laissa le courant l'emporter au loin.

Il expira, pressant autant d'air hors de ses poumons qu'il le pouvait, et coula sur la surface de l'eau. Une réponse naturelle de panique émergea en lui, mais il la supprima en laissant les souvenirs de son passé l'envahir alors qu'il coulait doucement jusqu'au fond.

La sensation de pincement dans sa poitrine devint douloureuse alors que ses poumons demandaient de l'oxygène, mais la douleur partit aussitôt qu'il perdit connaissance.

La mort par noyade n'était pas si mal que ça finalement.


End file.
